jazzy & bella
by The-handprint-onthe-window
Summary: It felt like he had shot me. The pain was horrible and I was bleeding. I couldn't think and breathe. I couldn't get up and I didn't want to...its a one shot! if you want a sequal just tell me! laguage is bad srry!  also bad spelling
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/n:

Okay my story picks up right where Edward leaves in new moon the takes a twist.

Bella:

It felt like he had shot me. The pain was horrible and I was bleeding. I couldn't think and breathe. I couldn't get up and I didn't want to. Then I heard a tussling maybe it was Edward did he change his mind and came back?

"Bella are you okay" I knew that voice and it's was not Edwards.

Jasper? "Jasper? Or are you just a dream?"

"Shit Bella what the fuck he just had to do it this way!" was he talking about Edward…and how he left me.

"Come on Charlie and half the town is looking for you".

He picked me up and carried me. His skin was cold it was the same feeling as Edward. I rested my head on his chest.

"Charlie I found her." As he handed me to Charlie.

"So they all left but you? And your brother left her in the woods alone at night?" I could tell Charlie was hurt and lost about has much as I was but it wasn't the same kind of lost.

"Yes sir they did but I am staying for some reasons..." and I could feel him stare at me for a moment then goes back to talking.

" And yes sir he did and I am sorry for is choices to hurt someone like that" his voice was sad and hurt.

"You Cullen's are the worst thing that has happened to this family!" Charlie voice was rising and I could feel it

"Dad it's not jasper's fault leave him alone" my voice it didn't sound like me at all!

"Then whose fault is it Bella!" I looked up at him and he knew.

"Come on Bella you need to get some rest."

Then he carried me upstairs to my bed room put me down and kissed me good night. A few minutes later something taped against my window. I got up and looked

"jasper?" I opened up the window and he came in.

" darlin' I was wondering if you needed someone to sleep with because I know you like that and things so could-" "jasper just get in the bed" I got in bed he soon fallowed me.

"Jasper? Can I ask you something?" I was unsure whether he would let me or not me and him have never been "close''.

"Yes darlin anything." His voice was sweet something I never have heard that from him …..

"Why are you here? And where is Alice?" it was a long time before he spoke.

Hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go my lovelyz and p.s. Bella getz some back bone HELL YEAH! (^-^) and the major happens XD plus I'm going to try a lime (0.o) worried now… oh well *dances randomly***

Finally he spoke "Bella he… left you not because of your safety, he left because he said to the family he was bored of you and he said you where never his real mate he faked it along" he spoke the last part with a frown on his face.

I felt tears prickle my eyes, he used me for his entertainment…. tears escaped my eyes while soaking the pillow. He whipped them away with his thumb and looked at them as they shined in the moon light coming from the window.

Anger suddenly flared in me, HE USED ME! THAT BASTERD HOW COULD HE!** I** **LOVED HIM **and all he gave me was a _"good bye Bella I love you always" _yeah love me my ass. Jasper looked at me questionly, I but I was too busy glaring at my pillow to notice.

**Jasper pov. (god I love him)**

"bella?"

No response I tried again

"bella?"

She was still having a glaring contest with the pillow…strange girl.

"BELLA!" she finally snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me.

"are you okay?"

Her anglelic face turned into a frown.

"no and yes… yes because I can finally see through what he was really and no because he used me."

I just nodded my head I understood what that was like.

"jasper?"she spoke softly to me.

"yes darlin'?"

"why are you back and where is alice? If you don't want to answer it's okay" her face became a light pink while she asked me.

"I came back to check on my m- you I heard how he left you and knowing you, you probably tried to run after him." Her face turned a bright red then died down.

"for alice she cheated on me with some other vampire, I knew she wasn't really my mate but I thought that I could still love her the same way a mate does. But darlin' I finally found out who is my mate, god I was so stupid for pushing those feelings a side." As I studied her face if she took my hint or not oh well she's going to realize soon enough.

Her mouth turned into a frown and her eyebrows kitted together while she asked.

"not to be nosy or anything but who is it?" I chuckled at her being confused and smirked at I snuggled into her neck.

"you"

I could hear her breathing pick up as her heart drummed rapidly. I slowly licked her sweet tasting neck, she shivered. Hmmm, I thought, she's getting it already.

"jasper… we can't" she let out breathless less

"and why not?" I growled but before she could respond I covered my mouth with her light pearl ones.

She opened her mouth to speak but I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in her warm mouth. I felt her lust spiked and her relax into the kiss. My eyes darkened with lust for **my** mate, my pants tightened some.

I moved down back to her neck and sucked on a spot, she moaned a little at this. I grinned before I bit down on her neck (a/n:without any venom) and thought posessivly at my mate "Mine".


End file.
